Undefined
by EmonyJade
Summary: You don't need superpowers or special training to be someone's hero. Sometimes the smallest contributions can make the most difference. The whole team is in this one. probably Hawkeye/OC at some point. Rated for language, violence and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

****I am completely nuts, but I started another story. This is my first Avengers fiction, so be gentle. I enjoy getting feedback, so please let me know what you think. As alway, I don't own the Avengers, obviously... Enjoy.

* * *

**N. Fury POV**

The world was on the fast track to hell and the only people capable of saving it just tried to kill each other, clear cutting a city blocks worth of forest in the process. Perfect.

True, Loki was in custody, but something about his apprehension just wasn't sitting right with me. It was too easy. He came along too quietly for a supposed god who didn't want to be captured. Thor warned us that his adoptive brother was highly intelligent and could be extremely manipulative. Being captured was a part of his plan, we just didn't know how yet. My biggest concern, however, was that Agent Barton was still in the wind, presumably alive and under Loki's control.

Clint Barton was one of the best agents in S.H.I.E.L.D, having intimate knowledge of most of our operations, as well as being one of the most dangerous men on the planet, for someone with no artificial enhancements of any kind and whose weapon of choice was a bow and arrow. With Loki locked down in the tank, Barton was now my biggest concern for the safety of our operation, along with whatever Loki was planning with the Tesseract. There were just too many unknowns to celebrate the Asgardians capture.

We were all gathered in the control room, listening to Stark talk about finding the Tesseract. He was using language only Dr. Banner had the correct knowledge base and intelligence to understand. Stark may be a genius and one of our greatest assets, but he still got on my nerves. He could be infuriating at times, but had proved his worth many times over. Considering the current company, though, I'd be surprised if he managed to make it through the next few days without one of his 'teammates' killing him.

The operations console to my left began to beep an alarm. I looked to the young man at the controls.

"Director, we have a small, unidentified craft coming in fast from the north."

"Ah, that must be my assistant now." Stark said with a touch of relief.

"Your assistant?" I asked in a not particularly friendly way. "You told an assistant our location."

Stark crossed his arms over his chest. "Of course not. She found us all on her own. The ship she's flying is a new prototype we've been working on. One of a kind. An incredible example of innovation." We looked over at Dr. Banner. "You'll like it. She's bringing me some of the smaller and more important components to my suit. " He turned back to me. "You didn't think I'd trust your people with all of my equipment, did you." He looked down at his watch. "She is, however, extremely late. She should have been here an hour ago. Let's just check in on her, shall we?" Stark took a small device out of his pocket and took over one of the control monitors next to him.

Moments later, the face of a young woman popped up on the screen. She was wearing a pair of ultra dark glasses, but you could tell she was making a face that meant she was none too happy at being called by her boss.

"You called, oh grand pumba of science?" She said, speaking in a tone much like Starks.

"You're late." Stark replied.

"Yes, I am. Do you want to know WHY I'm late? I'm late because SOMEBODY forgot to properly calibrate and align the rear stabilizers. I tried to take off and almost hit a wall."

Stark shrugged. "Not my fault."

The woman snorted. "Right. It's never your fault."

"Well, I am smarter than you." He said.

The woman on the screen lifted her glasses onto the top of her head. To everyone's surprise, her eyes were bright yellow. She looked directly at Stark.

"You're only smarter than me because you're old. Give me another twenty some odd years and I'll surpass you. I guarantee it."

"Just get here. I hate having to wait." Stark replied.

The woman sighed, exasperated. "Oh, for the love of all that's holy. You know I'm only a few minutes out. That big flying circus you're on has already detected my approach." She pushed her glasses back down onto her nose. "Don't get your panties in a wad. It's unattractive and will make you walk funny." Music began to blare from inside her ship and the connection was lost.

"That is your assistant?" I asked.

"Figures." Agent Romanoff said from across the room. "Does Ms. Potts know you have a young, female assistant?"

"Of course she does." Stark replied, playfully offended. "Besides, it's not my fault. I only hire the best and it just so happens that the best this time is young and female. Quinn kinda reminds me of me when I was her age. Mentoring the young is a good thing, Agent Romanoff."

Stark walked out of the room and outside to the landing area. We all followed. The air was thin, but we'd be fine as long as we didn't stay outside very long. We all watched as a small aircraft zipped past, then swung back around fluidly. It landed gently on the deck, the sounds of magnetic clamps securing it to the surface. It was the smallest aircraft I had ever seen, obviously capable of carrying only one person. The top slide open and a young woman hopped out. She took off the glasses she was wearing, tossing them onto her seat. She pulled out an electronic tablet from inside the craft, then turned to approach us.

She looked even younger in person than she did on the monitor. She couldn't be more than 20, with shoulder length brown hair. She was built similarly to Agent Romanoff, but her eyes were still the strange yellow color. It hadn't been a trick of the screen.

She held the tablet out to Stark, a huge smile on her face.

"Ha! I told you! 143% efficiency over the standard manual controls. Man, it must really suck to be so wrong!" She gloated, watching Stark's face closely as he examined the tablet. "What was it you thought I'd get, only an 85% increase in efficiency?"

"We have more pressing issues, at the moment, then your baby's reaction efficiency. You did bring the keys, right?" Stark handed the tablet back to the woman. "And, by the way, you forgot..." She tapped his face, close to his eyes.

The woman gasped. "Oh shit, I always forget to take the implant out." She pulled a small metal box about the size of a contact lense case out of her pocket and returned to her ship, pulling a cloth out from behind the seat. "And of course I brought you your damn keys. Why the hell else would I fly all the way out to the middle of the fucking sky." She reached up and pulled a small silver object from behind her right ear. It had small spikes, which seemed to retract once it was removed from her head. She wiped the little device off and placed it into the box, returning the box to her pocket. She then took the cloth and pressed it to the spot behind her ear where she had removed the device.

She took a larger metal container out of her ship. As she returned to us, I noticed that her eyes were now a very normal hazel color. Whatever the device was, it altered her eye color when it was on. She handed the container to Stark, then pulled the cloth away from her body and looked at it. It looked like she was bleeding slightly. "Hmm, that's not bad. I seem to have just as much responsiveness with the shorter spikes and far less blood loss. That's good."

Stark cleared his throat, as if to get everyone's attention. "Anyway, everyone, this is Dr. Quinn Whitlock. Quinn, this is everyone."

"You're this madman's assistant?" Captain Rogers asked. "You can't be anymore than what 20, 21 years old?"

"18, actually. I'll be 19 in about a month." Quinn answered proudly.

"18?" Agent Romanoff asked, sounding slightly skeptical. "And you have a PHD?"

"No." Quinn said, looking to Stark, then back to us. "I have three. Neural biology, Biochemistry and Cybernetic engineering."

Dr. Banner stepped forward, offering Quinn his hand. "I'm Dr. Bruce Banner. With a resume like yours, no wonder Tony hired you."

Quinn took his hand. "Yep, I'm one of the top minds in three fields, where his genius is lacking."

"If you don't mind me asking, what was the neural implant being used for?" Banner asked, taking a closer look at the ship. The question caused an even bigger smile to form on the new arrival's face.

"The implant allows me to control the ship. Believe it or not, I flew here using only my mind. There isn't a single manual control even installed in this baby."

"Amazing." Banner replied. "A fully functional bio neural implant, used to control cyborg components. And you said you saw an over 100% increase in operational efficiency."

"143%." Quinn corrected, giving Stark another 'I told you so' look. "The glasses I wear allow me to see around the entire ship, front, back, sides, below, above. It takes some getting use to and some practice to control, and the implant hurts like hell putting it in and taking it out. It also turns my eyes to that lovely shade of yellow you saw, but that's all minor compared to being able to fly a ship with my mind." She leaned in closer to Banner. "You should have seen what happened when I put the implant in for the first time. I had the frequency turned up too high and my eyes bled. It was actually kinda cool."

I wanted to laugh. Genius or not, I could see why this girl appealed so strongly to Stark. Beyond the fact that she was young and attractive, she was also very laid back and took extreme excitement in her work. Given time, she might even be able to put Stark in his place once in awhile. That was certainly something the man needed, though I wasn't entirely sure the world could handle another nutcase like Stark.

"OK, you flew your ship, you gave me my parts, it's time to go." Stark said, joining Banner and Quinn by the ship. "Besides, you'll have hours of data to go over from this test flight."

"Actually, Doctor, can I have a word?" I asked, approaching the group. This was an opportunity I could not afford to waste. "You said you have a degree in Neural Biology, that you're one of the top minds in the field."

"I did and I am." She replied, curious.

"I'm sure Stark probably filled you in on the situation, even though he knows it is classified." I glanced over at Stark.

"Oh, you mean about a rogue other planetary nutjob stealing a powerful artifact that could destroy the world? Nope, I know nothing."

I folded my arms behind my back. "Well, this 'other planetary nutjob' as you call him, also brainwashed a few of my men. If we got them back, would you be able to reverse the mindcontrol?"

Quinn paused a moment, thinking. "Probably. If I can get a few solid scans of their brains, I'd probably be able to figure out how they are being controlled and should be able to reverse it. It's alien technology, probably far more advanced than anything I've ever seen, but if anyone could figure out a way, it would be me." She wasn't gloating about her talents, she was just being honest.

"If you would agree to stay aboard, hopefully we will capture one of our wayward men soon and your knowledge will be put to good use."

Quinn shrugged. "I'm sure I can go over flight data just as well here as I can back at the lab. You alright with this, Boss?" She asked Stark.

Stark pause for only a fraction of a second. "Just stay out of trouble."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Please. You get into far more trouble than I ever could."

Agent Romanoff scoffed. "Truer words have never been spoken."

"I'll have you know, Agent, that I do not find trouble, trouble finds me." Stark replied as we all went back inside. Quinn pulled the box containing her implant out of her pocket, opening it and tapping the implant gently. The ship closed up and seems to go into a dormant mode.

I sighed internally. We already had more brilliant scientists around than we could handle, but if this Dr. Whitlock could bring my men's minds back to them, than her presence would be worth it. Clint Barton was an excellent Agent and cost millions to train. I wasn't ready to write him, or any of the others, off quite yet.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

****First off, thanks to everyone who is reading and extra special thanks to everyone who took the time to review. I love hearing what you think. Chapter two is up. I'll be shifting the POV in this story from chapter to chapter. I hate having perspective from only one character in a story like this. Enjoy!

* * *

**Quinn POV**

I sat alone in an interior lab, waiting for the all clear to sound after the helicarrier was attacked. I wasn't sure what was happening at first, but I tapped into the communications and listened in to everything that was going on. We had been attacked by a group of men being led by one of the director's mind controlled Agents. They caused considerable damage, broke Loki out and managed to relocated both Thor and Dr. Banner. Tony and Steve were able to get the damaged engine working again, so we were in no danger of crashing anymore, but many people had been killed. The only good news was that the Agent who led the assault was still alive and in custody. As soon as it was safe to travel around the carrier, it would be my turn to see if I could help the compromised Agent.

I sighed. Life was never boring when Tony Stark was your boss.

The idea for the mind controlled ship had originally came from him, since the whole idea began as a way to make his Ironman suit more sensitive to his movements using neural implant technology. Ultimately, the idea was scrapped for his suit, but from it, came the idea for my ship. He helped build it, since he is far more technologically advanced in the area of raw construction than I am, but the inner workings and neurological controls were all mine. He really wasn't bad to work for, as long as you could keep him focused.

I looked up from my musing when Captain Rogers entered the room. Steve was a nice guy. You could tell he was from a different era. It was hard to find men who acted like him, all courteous and gentlemanly. Not bad on the eyes, either. Being in the advanced profession I was in, it was easy sometimes to forget that I was still a teenager with raging hormones. I often found myself reminded of this fact when I came face to face with attractive men. As much as I hated to admit it, I still had teenage girl moments.

"You ready, Doc?" He asked.

"Yeah, led the way." I got up and followed him down the hall. The place was a mess, but then again, any place would be a mess if you had a Hulk and a god fighting each other in it. Steve lifted a low hanging piece of debris up out of my way.

"Watch your head. There may not be any immediate human threats out here right now, but there is still a whole lot of stuff lying around that could still hurt you."

I ducked under the debris, smiling at Steve. "Thanks. Was it Dr. Banner's alter ego who did all this?"

He shrugged. "Mostly. Thor was in on quite a bit of it too, trying to stop him. This was exactly what Loki wanted, to have the Hulk released and the carrier destroyed." The man sounded defeated.

I placed a hand on Steve's arm. "Well, at least he didn't succeed completely. We're still in the air, right?"

He nodded in agreement as we entered another lab. Inside stood Director Fury and Agent Romanoff, along with a man strapped to the medical chair. None of them were talking. The silence was almost eerie.

I stepped in closer and the first thing I noticed about the restrained man was his eyes. They were unnaturally light blue and looked almost pixellated. "Wow, now that's something you don't see everyday." I said quietly.

Suddenly, he pulled against his restraints, startling me and causing me to pull away.

"Careful, Doc." The Director warned, calmly. "Agent Barton is one of our top assassins. Don't get too close."

I looked up at him, then back at Agent Barton. "Good to know. Anyway, let's get a scan of that pretty little noggin of yours, see what we can see."

I picked up the portable neural scanner on the counter and approach Agent Barton, more cautiously this time. He eyed me warily, but didn't make any movement. I started the scan, but he began to struggle again, which was preventing me from getting a good picture.

"He needs to be still for me to get a good scan." I said to no one particular. Steve got behind the chair, wrapping both his arms around the restrained man, pressing him easily to the back of the chair. I had been told that the Captain was stronger than a normal human, but this was fairly impressive. It didn't even look like he was using any effort to keep Barton steady and Barton, though smaller than the Cap, wasn't exactly scrawny.

"That'll help, thanks." I said, returning to my scans. It only took a few minutes for me to get a complete scan and download it to the computer. I sat down in front of it and pulled the picture up. "Hmm, well, it doesn't look like there is any damage." I rotated the scan, looking at it from multiple angles. "That's interesting, though."

Fury stood next to me, looking over my shoulder. "What's interesting?"

I pointed to the picture. "See this area here? Where it looks like it's being lit up? That's the part of the brain we humans use to decide what to do with the things we learn. Where we make our decisions. It looks like Loki created some type of field around that part of the brain. It allows your agent access to all his knowledge, but what he does with it is being controlled by an outside source. Amazing. It's like the ultimate truth serum." I read some of the scans findings. "The field looks to be gamma radiation based." I looked up at Fury. "That's what Loki's staff is generating, right?"

"Yes. This isn't harmful is it?" He asked.

"At these levels, probably not, but long term exposure might cause brain damage. I can honestly say I've never seen anything like this." It was unfortunate that all of this was classified. This kind of technology would make an entertaining, but scary, research study.

"Can you remove the field?" Agent Romanoff asked, sounding concerned. I could tell by her reactions and movements that she must be close with Barton, even though she was trying not to show it.

"Hmm, give me a minute." I said, continuing my analysis. Everyone waited quietly, allowing me time to think. "I think a properly placed jolt of electrical current should disperse the field, without risk of permanent brain injury. Don't happen to have any wireless electrodes around here, do ya?"

Fury talked to someone quietly on his earpiece and a few minutes later a lab tech arrived with exactly what I needed. These people really did have everything on hand. I took the electrodes and stood, once again, in front of Agent Barton. I looked up to Steve and he once again wrapped his arms around in restraint. Agent Romanoff helped hold his head steady.

"Stop struggling. I'm trying to help you." I said irritably. Once the electrodes were in place, I returned to the computer, programming the correct voltage. "OK, here it goes. You guys might want to take a step back."

Once everyone was clear, I hit the button and Agent Barton screamed in pain, then was still. I approach his still form slowly, placing my hand on his neck.

"He's got a nice, steady pulse. It's a little fast, but he did just have electricity shot through his head." I looked up at everyone. "It should only take a few minutes for him to come to. We should know if it worked right away by his eyes, but we need to be sure." I addressed Agent Romanoff directly. "You seem to know him well, will you be able to tell if it's really him?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Excellent!"

We all looked at the unconscious man as he began to groan. I grabbed a penlight from the desk and stood in front of him again, this time at eye level. I placed a head gently on his cheek. "Come on, handsome, open up those eyes of yours."

He held his head up on his own and opened his eyes. I smiled. "Well now, those look a whole lot more like human eyes." I flashed the light in each eye, making him flinch. "We've got good pupil response." I looked him in the eyes. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Clint Barton." He said weakly. The fact that he was cooperating was also very encouraging.

"Excellent. Think you can hold still for me, so I can do another scan."

He nodded.

I looked up at Agent Romanoff, willing her to talk with Clint, confirm that it really was him. She took my place in front of him, speaking to him softly while I took my scan. Emotionally, the man was rattled, but who wouldn't be? Advanced training or not, nothing can prepare a person to have their mind hijacked.

I pulled the scan up on the computer and examined it closely. "Well, it looks like the field is gone. Welcome back, Agent Barton."

Clint closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly. "Thanks for getting him out of my head."

I nodded, smiling. "Not a problem."

Director Fury stood next to me. "I'm assuming this treatment will work with anyone being controlled like this."

"Should." I replied, looking up at the man. He was the epitome of calm.

"Is there any way we could treat someone in the field? It's just luck that we managed to capture Agent Barton. We might need to improvise the next time."

I leaned back in my chair, folding my hands over my stomach. "Well, any type of electrical shock should work, though anything stronger than what I used on your Agent has the risk of causing brain damage. I suppose a hard enough knock to the head would work too. I'm talking concussion hard. Again, it could cause some damage, but I guess it's better than having Loki in your head."

Agent Barton chuckled. "Anything is better than having that guy in your skull, believe me."

"Good work, Doc." Fury said, leaving the room, followed closely by the Cap. I turned back to the computer, saving everything we just did, then turned to the two Agents, who were still talking quietly.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." I looked Agent Barton in the eye. "Drink some water or sports drink or something. It'll help you get your orientation back."

He nodded.

I left the room, heading towards the cargo hold, where Tony was keeping his suit. I was sure he'd be needing help repairing the damage and I was on a helping roll.

* * *

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

****Greetings all you fabulous fan fiction readers out there! Here is chapter 3. You get three different POVs on this one. Hope you are enjoying and thanks for reading.

* * *

**Quinn POV**

When I finally found Tony, he was hard at work trying to repair his suit.

"Good God! How in the hell did you even get out of that thing?" I asked, taking a closer look at the main suit, as he worked on the helmet. It looked like it had gone through a trash compactor. He must have had to use a can opener to get out of it.

"Very carefully." He said, not joking in the slightest. He was being serious, so things had to be worse than I had thought they were. "Can you get to work on the suit. I need to get it running again."

Besides all the dings, scratches and missing armor, large sections of the power relays were almost severed. I was surprised Tony managed to get out if it without some serious injury or simply fall out of the sky before he could get back on board. "I'm sorry to say it, but I don't think this suit will ever be battle ready again."

"It doesn't need to be." Tony said, barely looking up. "I just need to be able to fly back to the tower."

"The tower? What's going on?" I asked, picking up a tool, beginning to bandage up the damaged relays.

Tony put down this tool and looked at me. "The shit is about to hit the fan. We have a plan, kinda, but it's gonna be tricky. I need you to do something for me."

"Sure, whatever you need." Tony was starting to scare me. He was never this serious.

"Whatever happens, you need to stay here, got it? You need to stay on the helicarrier, unless something happens and it's no longer safe to do so."

"Sure, Tony, no problem. Whatever you want." I was officially scared. I focused on the suit to hide it and Tony returned to the helmet, probably to do the same thing.

* * *

**Steve POV **

Tony and I had a plan. It wasn't a great plan, but what choice did we have? We knew where Loki was and had a pretty good idea what he had planned, but it was still up in the air as to if we would be able to stop him. One thing was for sure, though. We had to try, even with Thor and Dr. Banner missing in action.

I opened the door to the lab where we had extracted Loki from Agent Barton's mind. Natasha was still there, as I had hoped.

"We need to go." I said to her. She gave me a confused look.

"Where?" She asked.

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?"

"I can." Said Agent Barton as he emerged from a side door. He looked a great deal better than when I saw him the last time. He was awake, alert and no longer had dark circles under his eyes. The only probably was, could we trust him. I gave Natasha a quick glance and she very stubbly nodded. Good enough for me.

"You got a suit?" I asked him.

Barton nodded. "Yeah."

"Then suit up."

* * *

**N. Fury POV**

I should have felt bad for using Coulson's death to guilt Steve and Tony into continuing the fight, but I didn't. The planet was in jeopardy and Coulson himself seemed to want his final act in the world to be getting the Avengers to work as a team. He had almost more passion for the group than I did and damn it, I was not going to allow one of the best men I knew to die in vain.

I stood, watching out the large window in the control room. Waiting. There really was little else I could do.

Suddenly, I saw Stark fly by, followed closely by one of the jets, being piloted by Agent Barton or Romanoff, probably both. I smiled internally. I heard someone approach from behind, slightly winded. I turned to find Dr. Whitlock standing behind me.

"I think they found Loki." She said, sounding worried. "Tony told me to stay on the carrier, as long as we're not being attacked."

I turned to Agent Hill. "Get communications back online. I was to see and hear everything!"

"Yes, sir." She replied, jumping to action.

"You don't mind if I stick around here, do you?" The Doc asked. She sounded so young and absolutely terrified. For the first time showing her true age.

I nodded to her. "Just stay out of the way and if I tell you to leave, you go."

She nodded, stepping back so she could see one of the communications monitors, but she was well away from the agents trying to do their work.

We all watched eagerly as the situation began to unfold before us on the monitors. The Avengers were communicating well and acting like a team, taking the Captain's orders without question or argument. As the first of the alien army came through the portal, all we could do was watch as they fought, praying they could think of something to stop Loki and close the portal.

"Fascinating. Look at the flight patterns of those things. I bet there has to be some kind of neural communication between soldiers. They sure as hell don't have radios. It must be a form of telepathy or a group neural connection. It's too organized to be random. Amazing." The Doc had gotten close to one of the monitors, studying the enemy contentedly. She would make a good analyst for SHIELD. If we made it through the next few hours, I'd have to try to woo her away from Stark.

The room went quiet of several minutes. Or was it hours. Time just seemed to speed up and slow down all at once. All of the sudden, I heard a growl of frustration come from Quinn. I turned to see her throwing her arms up in the air.

"This is stupid. They're beyond outnumbered. I'm going out there to help them." She stated, pulling the small box containing her neural implant out of her pocket. The implant seemed to come to life as she pulled it out and stuck it behind her right ear. She made a face as the spikes penetrated her skin, but it only broke her concentration for a moment.

"I thought Tony told you to stay here?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

She scoffed. "He did, but I'm off the clock."

I had to smile this time. "Good Luck." I said.

"Thanks! We're going to need it!" She yelled as she left the control room.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

****This is the last chapter from the movie...from here on out events will happen in the timeline set in my own obnoxious mind. Thanks to everyone who is reading. Enjoy!

* * *

**Quinn POV**

I was insane. Completely certifiable.

Why I had decided to get into my little prototype of a ship and fly directly into a war zone was beyond me. I wasn't a soldier and certainly wasn't trained in aerial combat. I was just a stupid teenager who was too smart for her own good.

I had mentally started the launch sequence to my ship before leaving the control room. I wasn't entirely sure what I was going to do once I got out there, but I had to do something. They were outnumbered and outgunned. I couldn't just sit, all safe on this carrier, and watch as six people tried to save the world against an entire alien army. Not when I had a fully armed and operational mini battleship at my disposal. I rarely got the opportunity to use the mini arc reactor weapons Tony had installed. I'd only tested them once in the lab.

True, the ship, as a whole, had never been tested in real combat, but that was beside the point.

I got to my ship, jumping in quickly and placing my imaging glasses over my eyes. After a quick check of the systems and making sure I had full vision, the ship lurched into the air. I pointed the ship towards Manhattan and floored it. It only took a matter of minutes to reach the fight, but I could see the smoke and fire from a good mile away. The damage was breathtaking.

I tuned into the communications and could hear The Captain giving out orders, placing people were they would do the most good. I zipped off towards Agent Barton's position, taking out a few of the enemy narrowing in on his location with my weapons. He glanced up quickly as I soared by, fortunately seeing me as a friend and not someone to shoot at.

"Wow, that weapon's fun." I commented to myself. My communications were open, so all the Avengers currently plugged into it heard me as well.

"Quinn? What in the hell are you doing out here?" Tony said, soaring by me. I took the opportunity to shoot most of the aliens tailing him out of the sky.

"I'm helping. Not sure if you noticed, but you're kinda outnumbered. Thought you could use the extra gun. Don't worry about me and keep your focus on the fight."

Tony sighed. "Fine, but when this is all over, we're going to have a talk."

I laughed. "Looking forward to it, boss."

We flew opposite directions, doing as much damage to the enemy forces as we could. The ship was proving to be an effective little fighting machine. The flying and fighting with my mind caused me to be so absorbed that I was almost startled when the comm came back to life.

"You up there Doc?" Agent Romanoff asked, sounding winded.

"Yep, still here. What do you need?" I asked, turning to head towards Natasha's location.

"I need a lift. Can that ship of yours withstand having a surfer?"

I laughed. "I guess we'll find out. I'm on my way. I'll slow down as much as I can so you can hop on. I doubt I'd be able to land." I darted down towards her and the Captain, doing my best to level out the ship once I was as low as I dared to go. Natasha got a good running start and vaulted off of the Caps shield, landing almost perfectly on my ship. The extra weight cause me to lose control for a moment, but I regained it a second later.

"You OK up there?" I asked, concerned that I might have lost the Agent during the moment of turbulence.

"I'm still here. I need you to take me to the roof of Stark tower. Get me as close as you can, I can combat roll the rest of the way."

"You got it. Hold on tight. I'll do my best to keep the ride smooth." As if he heard my announcement, Loki showed up behind us, surfing on his own ship. "Shit, I think that's Loki on our ass. I can't maneuver enough with you holding on back there to give him the slip or shoot him."

"No need. Do a flyby on Agent Barton's location. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to help out."

I turned, taking a less direct route to Stark tower, which included a pass by the archer's position.

"Hey, Hawkeye, a little help here." Natasha said as we passed.

"I got him." I heard Agent Barton say. I caught a glimpse of him aiming an arrow directly at Loki as we passed by. In my glasses, I saw the arrow speed towards its target, only to be snatched out of the air by the Asgardian. Loki only had a second to smirk at Barton before the tip of the arrow exploded, causing him to be blown off his ride and onto a lower level of Stark tower.

"I'm gonna slow down as much as I can and get close. Just be careful. Loki landed on the tower too."

"Not a problem, Doc. This'll be fun."

In seconds, Natasha was airborne, landing on the roof of the building with a perfect combat roll.

"Good luck." I said as I zipped off, back towards the battle, only pausing long enough to make sure she got to her feet. I had no idea what the plan was, but I knew my part...keep shooting stuff until there was nothing left to shoot back.

I thought I was doing quite well in the battle, when a felt a jolt and began to lose altitude. "Damn it, I'm hit." I mentally started a diagnostic of my ship. "They got my main propulsion. I'm aiming for the park, hopefully it will prove to be a soft place to land. And when I say land, I mean crash."

I was only mildly aware of multiple voices in my ear before I hit the ground, hard. I was knocked loopy for a moment, having the wind knocked out of me. Once I got a couple of solid breathes in, I was able to focus on what was being said.

"Quinn? Damn it, Quinn, are you alright?" I heard Tony say.

I groaned. "Yeah, I'm still here." I could feel something trickling down the side my head. I touched the spot and my fingers came back red. I started a neurological scan to make sure I didn't sustain too much damage. It was one of the conveniences of having a neural implant, being able to scan your own brain for damage. I didn't bring this up to any of the others, though. They had enough on their plate. "My weapons are still fully operational. I may be on the ground, but I can defend myself. I'll be fine. I'm working on getting auxiliary propulsion back online. Don't worry about me."

I reached back behind me, to my box of sterile wipes I used when taking out my implant. I took two, pressing them to my head in an effort to stop the bleeding. Fortunately, the bleeding wasn't too bad, so the wound wasn't going to be too bad, either. Nothing bleeds like a serious head wound. I kept my eyes open, watching all around me for possible hostiles. Fortunately, they seems to have forgotten about me, once I was shot down.

I continued to monitor the situation over communications as I mentally worked on get myself up and running again. All things considered, the damage was fairly minimal. The hit from the enemy only damaged propulsion and nothing else. The crash landing damaged some of the neural circuitry, but nothing to prevent me from getting back into the air.

The neural scan I was running finally finished and showed that I had no measurable trauma to my brain. Not even a concussion. At least I had some luck. At least I thought I did, until I heard Director Fury inform Tony that we had a nuclear missile heading our way.

I listened, unable to do anything else, as Tony intercepted the missile and began guiding it to the open portal Agent Romanoff was standing ready to close. I held my breathe, not daring to breath as I waited for some news.

It felt like hours had passed when the Captain finally confirmed that Tony had made it back alive and we had won. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I leaned back, still trembling from the adrenaline rush of it all. A beep went off in my ear and I looked up at the screen.

"Looks like I have auxiliary controls back up. I'm gonna limp back to the base. I don't think I can help you with apprehending Loki anyway. See ya there."

The others acknowledged my comment and I slowly rose into the air.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Here ya go people, chapter 5. We are now moving past the movie and into the La La land that is my mind. Enter at your own risk! Woo Hoo! Enjoy.

* * *

**N. Fury POV**

I allowed myself a sigh of relief. It was over. The portal was closed, all the invading aliens were dead, Manhattan wasn't a smoking, radioactive crater, Loki was in custody and the Tesseract was in our possession once again.

Not bad for one afternoon.

"Sir, we have a small aircraft coming in. I'm guessing the Doc is back." Hill said, also sounding relieved.

I nodded, opening up communications with the ship. "That you, Docter?"

"Yeah, a bit worse for wear, but still alive and in one piece."

The girl sounded exhausted. "Will we need to have medical standing by when you land?" I asked.

"Hmm, yeah, probably a good idea. Managed to knock my head pretty good when I hit the ground. I don't have a concussion or anything, but it hurts like hell and I lost a little blood. I'll probably need a stitch or two."

"Understood." I said, signaling to Hill for her to alert medical.

The ship came in slowly. It was damaged, but not as bad as you would think for making a crash landing. I left the control room, joining the medic on the landing pad. Once the ship was settled, Quinn emerged, shaken, but very much alive. I could see the goose egg forming above her left eye. There was some blood, but it didn't look bad. She removed the implant behind her ear, placing it gently back in its case. She leaned up against the ship, waiting for us to reach her.

The medic began fretting over her injury. "You sure you're alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just having a hard time wrapping my brain around what just happened."

I chuckled. "I think we're all right there with ya, kid. Come on, let's get inside, so they can patch you up."

Quinn nodded and allowed the medic to help her.

* * *

**Steve R. POV**

We were all beyond physically and mentally exhausted when the transport arrived at Stark tower to take us back to base.

Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff were both in rough shape, with multiple injuries, but weren't too bad off, considering what they had just gone through and being only human. Tony was bruised up, but his armor kept him mostly safe. He did have a bit of a headache from passing out from oxygen deprivation. Even Thor and I had a few injuries which had yet to heal completely.

Dr. Banner was, by far, in the best condition. It only took a few minutes for Natasha to convince the big guy to give Banner back to us. I think the Hulk was just as exhausted as the rest of us and seemed more than willing to go back to being dormant. Bruce only remembered clips and pieces of the fight. He was lucking. I, for one, was going to wake up with nightmares for weeks and I was man enough to admit it.

On the flight back, Tony was uncharacteristically quiet. He had been joking with us after he woke up from his fall, but now he was like a different person. Almost as soon as he got his armor off, he stopped being himself. Something was eating at him and I wanted to ask what it was, but I decided to wait until I could get him alone. This jet was much too crowded for heart to heart talks.

When we returned to the base, none of us truly started to relax until both the Tesseract and Loki were secured. We even refused to go to medical until we knew for sure all was taken care of.

We entered the medical wing and found it all but empty. Quinn was there, getting a small bandage placed above her left eye. You could tell she was starting to get irritated by the medic working on her.

"Will you stop! I did a scan on the flight back. I do not have a concussion. I have a fucking PHD in neurobiology, I think I know the damn symptoms of a concussion! Go work on them." She pointed in our direction. "They need you more than I do."

What happened next I don't think any of us could have guessed.

Tony rushed to Quinn's side, gently taking her head in his hands. "Are you Ok?" He asked.

She smiled at him, but you could tell she was upset. "I'm fine. Considering how hard I hit the ground, I made off pretty well..." She was speaking the words, but they were starting to tremble almost as much as she was. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Penelope?" Tony asked.

Quinn hugged him, burying her face in his neck. "God, Dad, I thought I lost you. I was so scared."

"You didn't lose me, Penny. I'm right here." Tony soothed.

I think all of our jaws were on the floor at this point. Quinn was Starks daughter.

"I thought I told you not to leave the ship." He said. He didn't sound angry in the least.

"You needed help." Quinn whispered into her father's neck. "You were hopelessly outnumbered. I couldn't just sit here and watch you get blown out of the sky."

Tony pulled away from her, so he could look into her eyes, wiping a tear off her cheek "That was probably the bravest and the stupidest thing you've done since you started living with me."

Quinn chuckled, wiping her eyes with her hand. "I'm not arguing with you there."

"Just promise me you'll never do it again."

"You have my word, Dad. The next time an alien army invades, I'll sit it out." Quinn joked.

I cleared my throat. "Not to interrupt, but..." I didn't need to ask the question.

"Hmm, yeah, I guess there is no point in hiding it now. Quinn's my daugher. We found each other about a year ago, at a tech conference." Tony explained.

We were all listening intently as we were escorted to individual beds to be examined.

Quinn hopped down from the bed, so Tony could hop up. "I was doing a talk about how we can use genetics to find the links between intelligence in parents and intelligence passed on to their children. We already had Tony's father's genetic code and had asked Tony, since he was going to be at the conference, if he wouldn't mind lending us a genetic sample. I knew my own genetic profile by heart, since I used it to learn the whole process, but the similarities didn't jump out at me until I had Tony's in front of me." Quinn explained.

"I didn't believe her at first, so I ran the tests again myself. The results were the same." Tony confirmed. "I was surprised, to say the least."

"My mom never told me who my father was. She knew who he was, but refused to tell me. She said it was better this way. That I would be better off not knowing." Quinn shrugged. "I guess you could say she was right. I've done pretty well for myself so far. I got my education without help from private schools or without the idea that money might have changed hands to get me where I was. The only thing I had to prove was my intelligence."

Quinn hung her head. "My mother died about six months ago." She scoffed. "Of a neurological disorder, of all things. She never told me she was sick and I wasn't around enough to diagnose it for myself. She confirmed on her deathbed that Tony was my father."

Agent Barton yelled from across the room. "Damn it, be careful!" The medic working on him had pulled one hell of a piece of glass out of his arm. "I'd like to have use of that arm again someday." He cringed as the medic began cleaning the wound, ignoring his rant. "Sorry, please continue." He apologized, realizing everyone was looking at him.

"Anyway, I stayed in contact with Quinn after the conference. I kept trying to convince her to come work with me or at the very least, stay with me for a while. I just wanted to get to know her. After her mother died, she agreed."

Quinn smiled "I bought a house nearby, but I usually just end up staying at whatever lab I'm working at."

Natasha smiled at Quinn. "I couldn't help but notice that he called you Penelope."

Quinn chuckled. "Yeah, my full name is Penelope Quinn Whitlock. I never liked Penelope much. It's a family name. I'm fairly certain that my great grandmother might have pressured my mom into naming me Penelope. Of course neither one would have admitted it. Tony will call me Penny once in awhile, when he's being particularly fatherly, but I'm not overly fond of that name, either. I prefer being called Quinn."

Silence took over the room, with the occasional swear word or threat from Barton every time the medic took out another piece of glass.

There was very little left to be said. It was an interesting way to end one hell of a day.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

The next chapter is up. Thanks to all who are reading.

* * *

**Quinn POV**

Two weeks later...

I sat in the medical bay of the SHIELD base, examining another section of alien brain. Director Fury offered me the first crack at studying the alien technology from the attack. I took the offer without blinking. I desperately wanted to study the neural technology they were using, but I knew better. The biological aspects of them were degrading fast. I'd have unlimited time to study the tech, but the aliens themselves would only be good for study for a few more days. After that, they'd have to be preserved and frozen DNA just wasn't as good as fresh samples.

I hummed mindlessly to myself, taking notes. I was alone in the lab, for the most part, so my humming didn't have the chance to annoy anyone. The only other inhabitant of the room was Dr. Jaya Brody, SHIELDs head doctor. She was a nice woman in her early fifties and she seemed to never mind my presence. I found doctors were often uncomfortable working with me in the room. I think they found my age and intelligence level intimidating. Dr. Brody never seemed to care. In fact, she often liked to treat me as a daughter.

"Oh, Quinn, my dear. Are you planning to leave the lab at all today?" She asked, taking a seat next to me. Her long, graying red hair was slung over her shoulder in a tight braid. She leaned over and read a few of my notes off the computer. "I know this is very interesting, but you do need to do other things, once in a while. You're only 18 years old. You should be doing teenage stuff. Shopping, gossiping with your friends."

I smiled up at the older woman. "All my friends are significantly older than I am. And, to be honest, I really don't have that many friends. I've always just had my work." I confessed.

Jaya clicked her tongue and sighed. "You worry me sometimes. This is not healthy, Quinn, and you know it, but I won't continue down that path again. At least not right now." She got up and headed to her locker. "I was wondering if you would do me a favor?"

"Of course, Jaya, whatever you need." I replied, interested. I was always willing to help her.

"Well, Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton are supposed to stop by this afternoon to get their stitches out. I completely forgot about them and I wish to go to my granddaughter's play. She's playing Wendy in Peter Pan." Jaya smiled broadly. She always did when she talked about her grandchildren. "If you're going to be here anyway, would you mind taking care of the Agents for me? According to your history, you are more than qualified to take out a few stitches."

I laughed. "Not a problem. I can do that for you. It'll give Agent Barton a chance to swear at me for change."

"Oh, please. Agent Barton is a doll. He's never been anything but a gentleman around me. Of course, he knows better than to curse around me. Trained assassin or not, I'd box his ears."

I laughed and waved as Jaya left the room and I returned to my notes. "Have fun at the play!" I yelled after her.

A couple of hours later, Clint and Natasha came into the lab. I was still behind my computer, reading over the notes I had just typed out.

"Hey, Quinn. You alone?" Natasha asked, looking around. "We're suppose to get our stitches out by Dr. Brody today."

"Yeah, she had her granddaughter's play to attend. She asked me to take your stitches out for you." I got up from behind the desk, going to retrieve the things I would need.

"You know how to take out stitches?" Clint asked, uncertain.

I scoffed. "Oh please, my education started out as a plan to get an MD. I was even so far as to picking out a place to start my internship when my med school professors sat me down and encouraged me to head down a different path. They told me my unique genius would be wasted on trying to be just a doctor." I sat the things I needed next to the gurney. "Besides, I have an eidetic memory. I haven't forgotten anything I've learned since I was like three." I patted the gurney. "Who's first?"

"Good enough for me." Natasha said, hopping up onto the table. Clint chuckled, taking a seat at the desk behind me.

I began taking out stitches. Clint whistled behind me. "Wow, what is all this?" He asked, looking at the computer where I had my notes.

"Those are my notes from my examination of the aliens from the attack. Their brains, to be exact. Very interesting creatures, from a biological standpoint."

"Kinda fun to put arrows in, too." Clint commented.

I laughed. Men.

"That all?" I asked Natasha, after having taken out 6 stitches from her forehead.

"That's all. You're gonna have fun with Clint, though. He needed far more than I did." Natasha hopped off the table and Clint jumped up on it.

I changed my gloves and turned to face Clint. "So, where are yours?" I asked.

"Left arm, back and left leg. I managed to crash through a hurricane rated window and land on my back."

"Oh, fun. Now off with the shirt. Let's see what we got."

Clint took off his shirt. He had multiple rows of stitches on his left shoulder, which ran down the left side of his back. "Wow, you certainly did go through a window, didn't you." I got to work and the room was silent.

"So, Quinn, what is it like to have Tony Stark as a father?" Natasha asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. I've only known the man for a year. I mean, I love him, obviously. You saw my little breakdown after the attack. I honestly don't think either of us really knows what we're doing. He tries, but he's never had a child. I'm trying, but I've never had a father. It's a unique relationship."

"Well, Tony is a unique man." Natasha commented.

"Very true." I agreed. "Ok, all those are gone. Where are the rest?" I asked Clint. He motioned to his left hip area. "OK, on with the shirt and off with the pants."

Natasha laughed out loud at my bluntness.

Clint gave me a fake offended look. "Well, damn. I didn't even get dinner and already you're ordering me out of my pants." He joked.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny. What are you, five? Chop chop, I don't have all day."

Clint pouted, but put his shirt back on and took off his pants. He left his boxer briefs on, but held them down so I could see all the stitches along his left hip.

"See, now that wasn't so difficult." I said, starting on the stitches. I couldn't help but notice that Agent Barton had a really nice ass. His chest was pretty damn breathtaking as well. I worked quickly, trying to finish up before I got too distracted.

Once all the stitches were out, I took off my gloves and put everything into a biohazard basket. "There ya go, all done. Two thoroughly de-stitched Agents." I grabbed Clint by both arms and looked him square in the face. "I'm not your doctor, but I recommend you stop crashing through windows. It really is a detriment to your health."

Clint laughed at my joke. "I'll do my best, but I can't make any promises."

"That's all I ask. Now both of you out."

The Agents both thanked me and left with smiles on their faces. None of the other doctors would ever believe that those two agents would ever leave the medical wing all smiles. I sighed. Client really was a very attractive man.

Damn my teenage hormones.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Hello friends! Thought I'd throw in a Hawkeye POV chapter. Hope you like. Thanks for all the love!

* * *

**Clint POV**

I strolled casually out on the flight deck, enjoying the warm sun and the cool breeze. I was in a very good mood. For the first time in weeks, it felt good to be alive.

I was still dealing with the mental ramifications of Loki's mind control, but the nightmares were getting less severe and I was starting to sleep reasonably well at night. At least as well as I did before my brain was hijacked. I never really slept well, by the standards of a normal person, but for an emotionally damaged assassin, I was sleeping like a baby.

Several personnel nodded in recognition as I passed, but no one tried to strike up a conversation. That was fine with me. I enjoyed being the scary killer guy on the carrier.

I smiled as I approached Quinn's one man ship. The craft was being held up in the air and the Doc was standing under it. As I approached, I noticed that she seemed to be struggling to take something off the underside of it. She huffed in frustration and looked my way.

"Ah, Agent Barton, can I borrow you for a second?"

I joined her under her ship. "Sure Doc, what do you need?" The underside of the ship was fairly tore up. She seemed to have taken a middle plate and right side plate off, but the left side plate was still under the wing.

"I need to get this metal panel off of the plane. The one on the right side came right off and the middle panel was so far damaged that it didn't matter how I took it off, since I'm gonna have to rebuild the entire propulsion board anyway, but this panel here just won't budge. The circuitry under it is probably intact, but if I have to force the panel off, I'll run the risk of damaging it. It's suppose to slide right off once the clamps are removed, but it got a bit bent during the crash. I'm hoping that someone stronger than me might have more luck getting it to slide."

"Sure, I'll give it a try." I said, positioning myself under the plane, trying to get a good grip on the panel. I could see where it was supposed to slide, and tested it gently at first. It felt like it wanted to move, so I used more force. After a few seconds, the panel came loose.

Quinn sighed in relief. "Oh, thank god. You just saved me days worth of work. Bio Neural circuitry is a pain in the ass to build from scratch."

"So, you really fly this thing with your mind?" I asked. Nat had told me more about Quinn and her talents in the days that followed the battle. It sounded like the young doc was a lot like her father, just easier to get along with. And definitely easier on the eyes.

"Yep, you just gotta love what can be accomplished with the human brain and a few wireless circuits. Sure, I could be building replacement limbs for amputees controlled by the mind, but planes are more fun. I got plenty of time to work on practical applications to my work when I grow up."

Her comment made me chuckle. It was sometimes easy to forget that Quinn was very young. "It's really impressive, but you make it sound like an everyday thing."

Quinn smiled at me. "It is an everyday thing for me."

I looked up at the ship's underbelly. I've picked up some mechanical savvy over the years, but this ship's systems were totally greek to me. Some of it I recognized, but other parts were far too complicated for me to understand without explanation. I have very little knowledge about the field of biologically controlled mechanics.

"I built all the control panels and circuitry. Tony helped with the overall design since my mechanical knowhow is mainly in the cybernetic arena. I suppose you could call this ship our father-daughter bonding mechanism."

Both of us turned to look when we heard tires squeal as a car approached. There was a plate on the front of the car that said STARK4.

"Shit." Quinn swore under her breath. "I completely forgot that I'm suppose to go to dinner with Tony tonight. It's my birthday and he likes to take me out, just the two of us. I think he's trying to start some sort of tradition or something." She began putting away her tools and lowered the ship back to the ground. She shooed me back a few feet and she pushed a button on a small device in her hand. I could hear the sound of electricity being turned on.

I looked at Quinn questioningly.

"I electrified the hull. Prevents anyone from messing with my ship. It wouldn't kill a person, but it's enough to give them one hell of a jolt if they get within a few feet. This puppy is a highly technical and valuable prototype, after all. Don't want anyone trying to steal anything."

I chuckled. "Probably a good plan." Tony was walking towards us by now.

"Tell him I'll be right out. I gotta go change real fast."

Quinn ran off, just as Tony reached me.

"Let me guess, she forgot about dinner while she was tinkering with her toy?" Tony asked.

"Looks like. She said she'd be out in a minute." I confirmed. Tony was dressed in nicer clothes than was his norm. You could alway tell when he was planning on going out in public.

Tony sighed. "I think I'm being punished for some of my less attractive personality quarks. Quinn and I share almost all my bad habits, so now I get to experience them on the other side of the coin. Really is an eye opener, having someone around who is a younger version of yourself."

"I wouldn't know. Probably never will. Kids don't exactly fit in well with my chosen profession."

Tony clapped me on the shoulder. "You never know, big guy. Sometimes things just happen." Tony looked towards the building behind me. "Ah, finally."

I turned as Quinn approached us. I was glad Tony was behind me, since I'm pretty sure my jaw might have dropped just a little. Quinn looked gorgeous. She was wearing a simple black dress which fell to just above her knees and hugged her body in all the right places. She looked sexy, but yet still tasteful. Her hair was loose, falling around her shoulders.

"Sorry to make you wait." She said.

"It's fine. Agent Barton here has been keeping me company." He took her hand, kissing the top of it gently. "You look beautiful."

Quinn blushed, which made her look even more beautiful.

"Thanks, Dad." She replied.

Tony offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

"Have fun. And happy birthday!" I said with a wave, then headed back towards the building. Tony may have been an enormous pain in the ass, but he could sure produce attractive children.

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
